User blog:Raffine2014/Let's Examine: Tribal Trouble
This is the first game i played for Tribal Trouble, when i was aged 8/9 years old, so i played this game using Windows XP. In the Future, like 2014, I tested this game using Windows Server 2008 R2 Datacenter. Supporting Ice Crown This Game will supported as insects, However It is Different that String from Warcraft III. So what's the Difference? Tribal Trouble includes 2 Races, including Natives and Vikings, as comparing to Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, It seems Probably included Major Races such as Neutral - Naga, Human, Orc, Undead and Night Elf, also included Blood Elf. Names The Names are included from Warcraft III, that's why from Orc Races, Also there's a Difference from Tribal Trouble by following: * Peon ** Basic Worker Unit. * Chieftain ** Most name Chieftain are used Tauren Chieftain Heroes. * Rock Warrior ** Same as Iron Warrior, However the Weapons are different. * Iron Warrior ** This Troops are Different like Grunt. * Chicken Warrior ** Another way it's New Troops, but it's just increases Attack Damage. Campaigns You Choose 2 Races if you selecting Campaign on Main Menu, however You must Unlock Natives if you choose Viking Race. The Names are different using Peon Name from Warcraft III, you start as Viking Race, following: * Petur the Peon. * Chief Fjorleif. Vikings You start as Viking Race on Campaign, However you have Carefully to Rescuing the Chieftain. Natives Natives are personally don't know, So at least why not like Battle to Viking? Some Details i will be add soon. Buildings There are included Minor Races, at somehow here are following: * Quarters ** This Building allows to Train Peon and Chieftain, Only Peon can train into Great Hall. * Armory ** Basically, it is same as War Mill, for those Armory can be grateful to training Troops. * Tower ** This Tower are included from Tower Defense, at somehow (For Example: Watch Tower), Sometime it won't work for Shareware Version unless you purchase it. Resources There are Many Resources for Tribal Trouble, the Warcraft III only includes Gold and Lumber, The String "Lumber" are kept, however it was Personally called Wood. * Wood ** Originally it's tree, The Workers can be Chop the Tree to get Lumber, this can be worked like Peon, Peasant, Ghoul (Undead), and Wisp. * Rock ** Sometime Rocks are very Interesting, we should called Ore, from Warcraft II Alpha Magazine. * Tropical Chicken ** These Animal can be Harvested for Tropical Chicken, At some point, You have Attack this resource and get it back to Quarter or Armory. * Iron ** Iron as Basically same as Rock, but for those i don't know if i can personally make it. Researches At Some point, you can Make Weapons such as Rock Weapon. This can be allows that Resources that obtained. * Rock Weapon ** Requirements: Rock, Wood (2x) * Iron Weapon ** Requirements: Iron, Wood (2x) Gameplay Please Note: THIS IS A SHAREWARE VERSION, You may continue to play this game, however some Features will never Unlocked such as Tower and Chieftain. The Gameplay just like different from Warcraft III, For example: I decided i'll Supporting Ice Crown next build in future. Sometime the String Units are different, you may Notice there's included for new Versions. Map Mode If you seen the Map Mode, Like similar as Mini Map on Left Bottom, Sometime if you see that Hearing Voice "Work Complete", that Peon Said it. Arrows can be seen here if those the Building Construction is Completed, You can Press Space bar Button to see that the Building is Complete (War3 Only). Campaign Map At some point, if you completed the First Island is Conquer, You can see the map that is included if you have to do list. Vikings Campaign Map * Mobubu * Guzumbabwe * Bongomonu NOTE: You can Press ESC if you like, such as Change Various Settings, End Campaign and Exit to Windows. Demo Version It is also known as Trial Version, sometime it's called Shareware Version, With this Version, You can not: * Train Chieftain :: The maniacal chieftains are the only true weapons of mass destruction! :: Let one of these loose and there will be general widespread panic among the :: enemy as they are quickly decimated. * Build Tower :: At some point, The Towers enable you to effectively guard your buildings and resource :: gathering operations against unwanted hostilities. With one of these, a :: Single warrior can hold off a whole group of even slightly determined attackers. * Campaign Vikings and Natives :: Before follow Chief Fjorleif & his men on the rest of their quest to relieve :: The Natives of their Gold Statues, You will have to order the Full Version of :: Tribal Trouble. You will also gain access to the sequel, where the Natives :: Decide to pay a visit to the cold North in order to teach those Vikings a lesson. * Map Island - Large Size :: With the Area up to 4 times the size of the medium islands, The large :: Islands contain Enough Space & Resources for truly epic battles! To Enable the Full Version, You have Register Tribal Trouble with online Registration. Alternatively, you may continue play Single Player with Limited Features are not included for demo. Anything Else? The game is very interesting, sometime i don't know why it was included string leftovers from Warcraft III. Despite, I will support this game for Ice crown in future builds i wanted. Thanks.